Pringles the Pug
Pringles the Pug is a character made by Lady Momo. She was made as a source of entertainment and silly roleplay. Appearance Pringles is quite fat, so fat and round when she is pushed on her back it takes her quite a bit of effort to roll herself back upright. Her tongue tends to hang out of her mouth and her eyes often appear popped out and somewhat crossed away from eachother. She has golden brown fur and a dark brown face with a pushed up nose and a curly tail as most pugs do. History Pre-rp Pringle was born in a litter of 5. Her mother's master was a pug breeder. One fateful day while transporting the dogs Pringle's cage fell off the carriage and broke, freeing her. She has wandered since as a stray, being lucky enough to find enough food to become quite fat and round. The cat Her first experience at the Rising Sun was fascinating. While there she met a not very nice cat who kept being cruel to the humans. Sensing the human's sadness from the cat's constant bullying, she would try to comfort them. She seemed to succeed and was rewarded with pets and even a bone. Later one human came up to her and stabbed her leg with a sword. She tried to lick her wound which was quite painful until the same human bent down and healed it. She does not understand why he hurt her so, but she forgives him. She also met a very silly human who smelled like seafood. It made Pringles want fish. Free Food Her second time in the Rising Sun was wonderful. The first man she met gave her many pets and even bought her a whole chicken. She stuffed herself full and napped on his lap and when she woke up another human giving her a whole STEAK! She was getting so much attention and food it as wonderful! All of a sudden she was stuffed in a bag and taken away. It was all cramped and scary. Was she being stuck in a cage again? This is no fun. Next thing she knew she was outside a city she never saw before. Adventure as a Prisonor The men who took her tied a rope of some kind around Pringles' neck and dragged her around the forest nearby. She could hardly keep up with them, panting so hard she could barely breathe. When they finally rested she layed down, unable to move. She slept like a rock that night, only to be shoved back in the bag in the morning. After much more travel she was finally given a rest as they set the bag down. She hurt all over, her mouth was dry, and her stomach empty. The older and kinder of the two men gave her a bowl of water. Water had never tasted better in her life. No sooner did he lick it dry than she was slung back into the bag and carried again. As soon as she felt like this was going to be the last adventure she ever had, they returned her to Falador and released her. She had never been so releived before. Trivia #It is said that rubbing her belly gives good luck. Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Animal Category:Neutral